Anniversarypt2
by wildone688
Summary: sequel to babypt2. r/r. please.


Anniversary pt2

Tony Vartann walks into his house. He knows Catherine's home because her SUV is the driveway. He smiles as he opens the door, he hears his kids doing their homework in the living room with Catherine helping them. He looks at his family, he can't believe tomorrow is his and Catherine's tenth wedding anniversary. A lot has changed in the last ten years. He and Catherine have three beautiful and healthy children nearly ten year old Adam is a very smart and very opinionated and eight year old twins Michael and Olivia. Michael is not as smart as his older brother, he's very quiet he's the bookworm of the family while Olivia is just like her mother and older sister Lindsay very out going, very much in to fashion even at eight years old and she looks like a miniature Catherine same hair, eyes and facial features. She looks so much like Catherine that when ever she asks him for something he just can't say no to her. And Lindsay who is now a beautiful twenty three year old college graduate.

After the twins were born Catherine took a year off to stay home and take care of the children three under the age of two and one teenager . Just before the twins first birthday Catherine's father casino mogul Sam Braun asked her to come and work with him, learn the business that she would one day inherit being his only heir since his oldest son Tony was dead and his other son Walt was in jail for the murdering his brother Tony, that left only Catherine. She told him she'd think it over and discuss it with her husband. After talking it over they decided that it would be best if she did go to work with Sam it would give her more time with the kids and more money that what she made at the lab. A year later Tony joined her with Sam learn the business so that when she took over he'd be able to help run them. Then last year it happened Sam was diagnosed with lung cancer after a short battle he passed away peacefully in his sleep with his beloved wife Lily by his side. About three years after Catherine and Tony were married Sam finally married Catherine's mother Lily the love of life. Now they are multi-millionaires with Catherine having inherited over fifty million dollars from Sam's estate and all of the hotel/casinos Sam secret brought out his partners over the years so that Catherine and Tony would get everything. After graduating college Lindsay came on board having gotten a degree in business and finance, she now manages one of the hotel/casinos. Seven years ago Sam realized his dream and opened the eclipse his biggest and best hotel/casino ever but in order to realize his dream he had to demolish the rampart. After Sam died Lily who with Sam had been living with them now lives with permanently. With Lily living with them they never have to worry about being able to find a sitter when they need one.

With their anniversary tomorrow Tony has big plans. Yesterday he went to the jewelers to pick up a custom made ring that he helped make. It has four small diamonds two on each side of a large five carat sapphire princess cut diamond set in platinum. He picked sapphire because at times her eyes that are normally an ocean blue become dark like sapphires. Her is taking her back to the same restaurant he takes her to every year the same one he proposed at over ten years earlier.

With Lily watching the kids they leave for the restaurant and then to the Bellagio the same hotel they spent the night at when they got engaged. He even got the same room as that night. After he gave her his gift which she loved not just it was beautiful but because he had a hand in making it. She then gave him her gift to him which she knew he'd love even though she didn't put as much into it as he did hers. When he opened his gift and saw that it was a watch but not just any watch this watch had diamonds in the face and a real leather strap. He loved it she always knew just what to get him. They spent the rest of the night making love then falling asleep in each others arms.

When morning came they knew they had to return home and back to reality but its nights like last night the love the most when its just the two of them no kids just each other and nothing on but smiles.

On the ride they both think about all the changes they've gone through in the last ten years but neither one would change a thing.


End file.
